Keikendan no Tantei: Experiences of a Detective
by Kariana Kusanagi
Summary: AU Everyone has a story; two Tanteis have two different stories to tell. Experience the Dark Tournament through the eyes of two Tanteis. Odd nums are OC, even nums is a certain guy. R&R posspairing
1. Where It All Began: Andrea

Keikendan no Tantei

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so you can't sue me.))

Cece: Well, time to debut a sweet fanfic.

Kurama: What's it about?

Cece: Not saying, but I will tell you that it's going to be in two different points of view.

Kurama: Nice.

Cece: That and it's kind of from "Anything, Anytime, Anywhere" from here but it's also when they arrive on the island.

Kurama: (nods his head) I smell an Emmy.

Cece: R&R at the end.

Chapter One: Where It All Began (Andrea's POV)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we first arrived on the island, I felt so much opposition for the team. Of course there would be, aside from Hiei and Kurama, everyone else was human. Being a member of the Reikai Tantei meant you had to expect the unexpected, and if Yusuke being a Spirit Detective was unexpected, then so was finding out that Kurama was a demon.

In truth, when I first met him at school, I didn't even know he was one. Although to me he looked like a girl with his long red hair, green eyes, and his almost effeminate features, he made sure to get it through my head that he was a guy. In a way, I wasn't really sure if he was telling the truth, but for the sake of argument, I decided to drop the subject.

When everyone walked inside, the hotel looked expensive. Crystal chandeliers hung in rows, giving off plenty of light in the night. Everyone was dressed in long, floor-length gowns, hair perfectly styled as many rich people were.

I felt out of place, since I was only wearing a dark-blue jogging suit with white tennis shoes. My hair wasn't perfect like theirs; mine hung in a reddish-brown ponytail on my head, a light blue tie contrasting the darkness of my head. Unlike many rich people, I didn't wear any make-up; in fact, with the job I have, why wear any? If the demons didn't scrape it off, then the sweat from the fight sure would wash it away.

We followed some person who looked more like a butler than an usher. Then again, who was I to judge? I looked like someone kicked me in the ribs.

"Something's wrong here, guys," Kuwabara said to us. "I never trust grown-ups dressed that fancy."

Part of me wanted to take it as an insult, but another side of me was saying for me to chill out and not start anything I'd really regret. So, rolling my blue eyes and shaking my head, I followed them into a room. Instantly, I felt outnumbered, as I was the only girl in the room. With four men and one I-have-no-clue, it wasn't looking good.

The last thing I expected to hear was the words: "Room Assignment." I felt a sharp pang of dread; I really didn't want to be roomed with a guy, especially one who kept talking about Yukina. Well, there was some good news: I wasn't roomed with either Yusuke or Kuwabara. The bad news: I was roomed with Kurama. I felt like screaming in horror, like I was in a horror movie or something. This was definitely NOT my night.

Seeing Kuwabara start laughing about the fact that I was sharing a room with Kurama, I was not a nice Tantei. I would have rather slept on the couch than be roomed with a guy, much less a friend. "Kuwabara, shut up or you're rooming with Hiei," I said, trying to stay calm.

Yusuke turned over on the couch. "Have fun, you lovebirds," he said in his sleep before a well-deserved fist hit him in the face… mine.

"Kurama and I are only friends, you moron!" It wasn't easy trying to stay calm… especially when my heart was going ninety miles per hour. Kuwabara was about to get the same treatment when a hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Everyone, let's just think this through," Kurama said in a calm but serious tone. "I know there's six of us here, but you know how Andrea is around us."

I felt like sighing in relief. Finally, there was a voice of reason in this chaos we have called a team. I could practically hear the "Hallelujah Chorus" right now. I could see this white light shining down on him. Kurama, you're my hero! Well, more like a friendly one, actually.

"Kuwabara, you and Yusuke have a room," Kurama continued, keeping the order around, while there still was any. "Hiei and I will share one…"

And then, that left me with the I-have-no-clue one. I felt better, slightly, but better nonetheless. I took a huge sigh of relief. At least Kurama and I weren't rooming together. Thank Enma!

"Everyone all right with the arrangement?" Kurama asked us, and my head nodded like a bobble doll. "All right, then, let's get situated."

I grabbed my bags and looked as Yusuke and Kuwabara went to their room, Hiei going into the one he was going to share with Kurama, and the strange one with the mask walking into the one we were sharing. All of a sudden, I had gotten a warm feeling, which made me feel better.

"Do you need any help?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I turned around and saw Kurama. Sure he startled me, but at least I didn't turn redder than a beet and look like a moron in front of him. "Huh?" When I saw Kurama indicating my bags, I shook my head. "No, I'm fine," I answered him before walking into the room I would share with the masked person. What was wrong with me? My heart hadn't calmed down since I popped the sleeping Detective. Maybe I was just tense from the fight on the boat. I shook my head and set my bags on a bed. I knew I had to calm down, and I had to do it now before anyone asked me anything.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, folding my hands together. I couldn't believe it was actually six months since I actually became a Tantei. Six months since my life changed forever. Six months ago, I was only a regular teenager doing basically what teenagers did: went to school, tried to pay attention in class, and tried to have some kind of life.

I lie down on the bed and felt one bag on the back of my head. I didn't really mind it; I was used to it. I felt my mind drift back to that fateful night, the night that changed my destiny…

/ Flashback /

The night was chillier than usual, which sent shivers up and down my spine. I had a feeling something was going to happen, call it intuition really, though to me it sounded like another "Buffy" re-run. A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, which made me freeze for a second. The rest of the attack was like a blur… until my boot heel landed in my attacker's nether regions. He howled in pain before my other one popped him in the mouth.

I heard voices shouting near my direction and footsteps following the shouts, but I couldn't really move. What did I do? And how in the world did I pull that move off? I really saw too many "Buffy" re-runs.

I heard someone asking me if I was all right and if I was hurt. After giving the person behind me the Okay sign, I ran off down an alley. I really didn't want anything to do with what I had just done. I was more confused now more than ever. What was that thing, and why did it come after me? That thing didn't even look human.

I ran back home and lay down on the couch. I was about to fall asleep when I saw a floating baby… wait, a floating baby! That was the last time I was eating that four-day-old turkey. I was almost in shock by the time he told me that I was now a Tantei. If there were any spiked drinks in the house, I was going after them all. This baby was really high on something. Ever since that night, my life was never the same.

/ End Flashback /

From between the fight on the boat ride here, and putting up with Kuwabara and Hiei's bickering, I was getting tired. My eyes were getting heavy and my head was spinning. So, after fighting it, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

My dream of lying on the beach, tanning had come to a crashing halt as soon as I heard a cup shatter on the floor. My eyes shot open, wide-awake. What happened? I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room, but there was a light underneath the door. I went to the door and opened it. The team was obviously looking at the front door, well, save for Yusuke, who obviously could sleep through a hurricane.

The silence was getting to me. I hated silence, except when I was asleep. "Guys?" I walked in, hiding a yawn in my hand. "What happened here?" As I looked at them, Kurama looked at me, and he explained everything to me up until I woke up.

"We didn't want to disturb you," he finished. "We all had a rough journey here as well." He looked to everyone around him. "Perhaps we should all rest for the night."

I, for one, was glad about that. It was probably the first thing Kurama and I had in common since the same school we went to. I nodded, hiding another yawn in my hand. I felt him pat me on the back.

"But don't sleep too late," he said before he pulled himself off of the couch.

Nodding again, I headed back to the room and pulled my bags off of the bed before plopping down on it. The pillow felt so comfortable, I felt every muscle within me loosen. It seemed like only minutes before I went to sleep, this time for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cece: Wow. That's the first Andrea chapter.

Kurama: Great. The first chapter in my POV is next.

Cece: Yep. It's alternating.

Youko: At least we'll get to see what's going on in Shuichi Minamino's head.

Cece: Youko…

Youko: Yes?

Kurama: Shut up.


	2. Where It All Began: Kurama

Keikendan no Tantei

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: I still don't own it, so whatever.))

Cece: This is in alternating chapters, so this is in Kurama's point of view.

Kurama: Nice. (starts eating popcorn)

Cece: Hey! (takes bowl) Get out there!

Kurama: I need a vacation…

Chapter 2: Where it All Began (Kurama's POV)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We walked from the boat to the hotel we were going to be residing for the next week. Of all the people in our team, believe it or not, Andrea was the most vulnerable. Not only was she a human, but she also was a young woman, which meant that she was easy prey for the demons that would be lurking about. I admit Andrea is a very attractive girl, but maybe perhaps her beauty would become her downfall if she weren't cautious.

I walked in the hotel, keeping a close eye on Andrea. I looked almost out of place; if I weren't better, then some people would suggest that I was a girl. I looked at the rest of the team and saw that we were all indeed out of place. All of us looked tired from our fight on the boat.

When we followed the usher to the room, I felt a demonic aura and looked over at Andrea, who looked slightly insulted from Kuwabara's remark about grown-ups dressed fancy and not trusting them. Seeing that she was keeping instep with the team, my eyes averted to the room.

After I walked in, I noticed that the room was richly decorated, with a chandelier over our heads. I set my one bag on the floor, just as I heard the words: "Room Assignment." I knew that things were going to be tough to handle, considering that Andrea was the only girl in the room. I knew about Andrea's rule with rooming with guys: she didn't like it. I had a feeling that the masked person could be trusted, but I didn't say anything… that is, until I found out that I was being roomed with Andrea.

I felt my face grow paler and my heart literally beating against the walls of my chest. I had known Andrea only for about six months; I wasn't going to room with someone unwilling. This was going to be a LONG night and an even longer argument.

"Kuwabara, shut up or you're rooming with Hiei," Andrea said, trying to stay calm, "trying" being the key word.

I saw Yusuke turn over on the couch. "Have fun, you lovebirds," he said, obviously asleep, before I saw Andrea give Yusuke a punch to his face. Though it really wasn't necessary, I could understand why Andrea did that. I could understand that fully.

"Kurama and I are only friends, you moron!" Andrea said, and almost dove at him. She was being truthful; we were friends, which explained why she didn't want to share a room with me. I wasn't the least bit insulted, but I was mostly concerned about Kuwabara's fate as I grabbed Andrea's shoulder to stop her.

"Everyone, let's think this through," I told them, keeping a VERY close eye on Andrea to make sure she didn't attack two members of the team in one night. "I know there's six of us here, but you know how Andrea is around us." I noticed Andrea had calmed down, which made me feel relieved. I looked at the team. "Kuwabara, you and Yusuke have a room. Hiei and I will share one, and Andrea can share with the Masked Fighter."

I looked at Andrea, who relaxed significantly with a big sigh. "Everyone all right with the arrangement?" I watched Andrea as she nodded her head rapidly, almost like one of those bobble-head dolls she told me about. "All right, let's get situated." I noticed Andrea start to carry her bags, so I thought she could use a hand. "Do you need any help?"

I didn't mean to startle her, especially since I felt that she was probably on edge anyway. When she turned her head, I addressed the luggage. "Do you need any help?" I asked again.

Andrea shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she answered before leaving to the room she would share with the Masked Fighter.

I watched her walk in the room before I sat down on the couch. My heart was still racing as if it were an endless race. I knew it wasn't the Tournament, although I knew it was going to be very difficult. Outwardly, I managed to keep my composure; while on the inside, my heart was racing. Why can't I slow my heartbeat? This was confusing me.

Suddenly, I felt my mind drift off to six months ago, to a mystery that still plagues me to this day…

/ Flashback /

I was walking home from tutoring someone from my class. Being the smartest one in school, people sometimes asked for my help, which I was ready to give in a moment's notice. All of a sudden, I sniffed the air around the area: a demon was attacking a girl… a human girl.

I tried to run through the crowd, but the crowd was thickening with each passing second. I had to get to the girl and help her, but the crowd was going in several directions at once, almost as if everyone were in a maze, looking for a way out. The demonic aura was getting closer; I was nearing the demon's scent. Now the crowd had lessened greatly, which was a relief, but as I turned a corner, the demon was on the ground and the girl was still standing.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, my voice full of the girl's concern and safety. "Are you injured?" The only response I gained was an Okay sign from the girl, who had now started to run away, down an alley. Who was she and how did she knock the demon out? Better yet… how could she have sensed it?

/ End Flashback /

I noticed that the room had become slightly quiet, so I mentally counted the members. One, two, three, four, five… where's Andrea? I stood to my feet and walked to the room where Andrea was staying in and knocked on the door. "Andrea? Are you all right?" Getting no answer, I opened the door and peered in, seeing her asleep on her bed. I blinked; for a woman who kicked a lot of demon butt, she looked like an angel while she was asleep. I decided to let her rest and closed the door.

I went back to the couch and sat down. We all had a long trip, but it wore Andrea out. Maybe it was best to let her sleep. My concentration broke when Kuwabara asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's just exhausted at the moment," I answered him. "She'll be fine." Actually, she had a few bruises, but they were minimal. I wasn't really that concerned about them; I knew that they would heal.

Just then, an usher had brought in five cups of coffee, which now had me suspicious. Only the five of us knew about Andrea's coffee allergy. One time she drank an iced mocha before class started, and she broke out on her face. Then, she told me about the allergy, and we had decided to stick with hot chocolate instead.

Kuwabara had taken out a can of some kind of drink, but as I looked at the table, there were only one cup left. My instincts told me that someone was definitely in the room, and as I heard a slurping noise, I turned my head and I was correct. Sitting on a taller table of some kind was a boy-like person; I knew he was a demon and quite possibly from the team we'd fight tomorrow. "How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"He probably snuck in," Kuwabara said.

After some quite arrogant words from the seemingly youngest member of the team, whom we now knew him as Rinku, another person appeared in the room. He looked even more serious than the boy and as he looked at the lone coffee cup on the table, it shattered as if someone had taken an invisible hammer to it. My eyes were on the front door, watching them leave and not hearing a familiar voice.

"Guys? What happened here?" I turned my head and saw a wide-awake Andrea in the doorway. The sound of the shattering cup must have woken her up. I saw her walk to the back of the couch.

"I went to check on you," I began. I didn't want her to worry, since the Dark Tournament was going to be stressful; not only on the team but also to the people around the team. "You were fast asleep, so I closed the door. Some time later, two members from the team we fight against tomorrow arrived. How they did, I'm uncertain. One person seemed to use some form of pyrokenesis to shatter one of the cups." I took a deep breath. "We didn't want to disturb you. We all had a rough journey here as well." I looked at everyone. "Perhaps we should all rest for the night." I patted Andrea on the back. "But don't sleep too late."

I got off the couch and watched as the masked fighter and Andrea went into their room and Kuwabara getting Yusuke in their room.

"Kurama."

I looked and saw Hiei looking at me.

"Don't worry about the girl," he said. "She'll be fine." With that, he flitted to the room he'd share with me.

I looked at the door one last time and shook my head. Andrea's always been tougher than expected, but I suppose this would either make her stronger or break her. I hope it wouldn't be the latter. Walking into the room, I sat down on the bed, thinking of my mother. Taking a deep breath, I lay down and went to sleep, thankful the first of many stressful days were over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cece: There's the first of the Kurama POVs.

Kurama: Good. Now I can take a break. (looks at the empty popcorn bowl) Hey!

Hiei: (whistles innocently)

Cece: Anywho, review here, please.


	3. Hiding from the Truth: Andrea

Keikendan no Tantei

By: Cece Williams

((Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I own Yu Yu Hakusho! Then, I'd be richer than Bill Gates. Sadly, I don't, so no one can sue me.))

Cece: If anyone wanted the fights, I'm sorry. I don't do fight scenes well.

Yusuke: Though she looks at Kurama every night…

Kurama: (pops Yusuke upside his head) You're not helping.

Cece: Anyway, read on. Don't worry; later on, I'll give it a shot.

Chapter 2: Hiding from the Truth (Andrea's POV)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hadn't gotten much sleep from the night before. I'll be honest; I've seen demons kill their own kind, but the way Kurama killed Roto was something I hardly expected, especially from someone who was usually so calm and precise.

I knew how much Kurama cared deeply about his mother, but Roto had some nerve using her to make Kurama do his bidding. There were times when I wanted to jump in the ring myself, but then he would've lost by default, and no way was I going to let that happen. I wasn't going to let Kurama lose to some two-bit hood like Roto because of my own ambition. If he lost, and knew that I helped in that, he'd never forgive me for his mother's death. And I could never forgive myself.

But then, Roto wasn't the only reason I couldn't sleep much last night. It was the strange looking person with the mask over his face. He looked like a freaky version of a doctor; only he was wearing black and this really scary look in his eyes, which started to chill me to the bone. Those steely eyes just bore into mine like two pieces of ice cutting into my flesh; he probably wants me to squirm, which I wasn't going to do. What could he possibly want?

At the moment, Kurama and I were standing in the stadium, watching the first fight of the day. Ironically, he woke up about six in the morning while I was already wide-awake. He had suggested that maybe before the first round of fighting that I get some air. That was the best idea I heard all morning, so I had gotten some air before Kurama and I left for the stadium.

At times, I wonder why did I have to stay around Kurama so much. Why, of all the people I had to have around me, did it have to be a guy who looked like a girl, uses plants as weapons, and be so damn good looking? Oh, my God, I hope he didn't hear me say that. I mean, sure he's nice looking, but he's probably got a girlfriend or something.

Now that I thought about it, the longer I stayed around Kurama, the more his voice sounded familiar. I thought about that night only six months ago, but something told me that I'd have to confront it sooner or later. Maybe sooner was a better idea, and maybe less damaging. "Um, Kurama?"

He blinked; maybe I shouldn't have disturbed him while he was watching the fight. Well, it was too late now, because now he was looking at me. What was in those emerald green eyes that made me feel so queasy? "Hmm? Andrea, is something the matter?"

As soon as I heard his voice, I turned my head the other way. I wanted to tell him the truth of six months ago, but there was no way I could do it now. Not with all of the other demons around me and with him looking at me. The pressure was getting too much. "Uh, nothing," I answered. "Just forget it." When I turned my head back at him, he had looked away. It was too soon; I couldn't tell him because I didn't know how he would react. Or, actually, what he would say.

An angry noise made me turn my head to the ring, where I saw a minotaur-like demon enter the ring after his teammates were brutally slain. His team had already lost, and I knew that Kurama and the others were going to be fighting the team next. Why did the team make me feel so uneasy? After watching for another few seconds, I finally found out why. The three fighters used different attacks using their energy, all perfectly timed. When I looked at Kurama's face again, he looked like he was deep in thought. Deciding not to disturb his thinking again, I looked out to the ring as the next team was about to fight, but my eyes widened as I saw only one person walk in the ring: Toguro.

I looked past Toguro and saw a shorter person standing with the same masked guy in black. The same steely eyes… they were fixed not only on me but also Kurama. What did he want with Kurama? I decided not to let his gaze try and scare me, though inwardly I felt like shaking. Why was I feeling this way? How can someone who didn't look threatening make me feel like shaking?

Throwing that thought out the window, I looked at the fight, which in a way was severely one-sided. Five on one. This wasn't looking good for Toguro, especially since two of them were significantly stronger than he was and bigger in size, I'll add. Pushing any other thought out of my head, I decided to watch the fight.

Toguro had wasted no time in the fight. First he went up against a sumo-looking dude, who ended up punched through the stomach with so much force that it killed him. My eyes widened as another had decided to go after him and ended up with the same fate. Two others thought that teaming up together would stop him, but they were dead wrong, as they were killed instantly as well. The final standing fighter, who sounded like the leader, came at him with an axe, trying to chop up Toguro like a weed to a weed eater. Then the axe came down, and it looked like Toguro was sliced in two. As I looked, though, I saw that Toguro had grabbed the axe blade in his hands! A small sharp inhale came from my mouth, which now had my hand over it, hiding my shock and disbelief. My eyes grew wider as he punched through the team leader's stomach, killing him along with his teammates. Toguro had won the fight single-handedly.

The hand over my mouth touched my face as a nervous shiver went up and down my spine. This was the team that Team Urameshi was supposed to be up against later on? I couldn't tell how long I had been standing in shock, but I snapped out of it when a hand clamped on my shoulder and a concerned yet familiar voice said my name.

"Andrea? Are you all right?"

I blinked and looked to my left. Kurama was looking at me, his green eyes looking either concerned, worried, or both; I couldn't tell. I managed to force a smile although I was shaking inside. It wasn't like I had no reason to anyway; how would you feel if you had witnessed seven gruesome deaths in one day/1/ "I'm fine, thanks," I managed to get out as we walked out of the stadium.

For most of the trip back to the hotel, it was a quiet walk. I guess I was kind of asking for it when I came to the island. A wise person once said that you get what you paid for, but this time I think he was right. Of all the walks I've had, this was probably the uneasiest walk I have ever felt in my life. I had to say something to get rid of the creepy air around us, but so far the only thing I had to say was something I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Andrea?"

I froze, hearing Kurama say my name. I thought for sure he knew what had happened six months ago. I'm really in trouble now. "Um, yeah?" I asked back at him.

"You don't have to watch the next fight if you don't wish to," Kurama answered.

"I'm not a little girl, Kurama," I answered. "That's just a setback from taking the job anyway. I'll be fine." Kurama seemed to be agreeing to that.

"You're correct in saying that you are not a little girl anymore," Kurama replied. "However, yesterday's battles were simple, and I have a feeling that the rest of the Tournament is going to become even tougher."

I knew Kurama was right; his fight with Roto sounded so simple. How could the rest of the Tournament be the same? "Same here," I answered, leaning against a tree. The breeze tickled my hair, which made attempts to go in my mouth while I talked. "Especially with that freaky Doctor team."

"Yes. I suppose you felt the aura surrounding those three men?"

I blinked. "You mean they're human?" I asked, and as Kurama nodded, I turned around and punched the tree I had been leaning on, feeling the pain shoot up my arm like an invisible fire eating at my arm. "What kind of monster would do something like that?" I was about to punch the tree again before Kurama had grabbed my wrist.

"Stop," he said, and at that, I stopped in mid-swing while he let go. "You shouldn't hurt yourself; I assure you we'll take care of them."

"But… Kurama, you can't kill a human," I protested to him, my eyes wide with worry and concern as I turned to face him, pulling strands of my hair away from my mouth. "Koenma'd eat you alive."

Kurama nodded, his red bangs in front of his emerald green eyes. His hair swayed in the slight breeze. "Yes, I am aware of that," he answered.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "But in the meantime, don't harm yourself; it's nothing you've done." He took a deep breath. "Let's head back to the hotel."

I nodded and we walked back to the hotel. My heart was beating rapidly again; what was the reason? It couldn't have been anything Kurama said.

When we had walked in the room, there was a piece of paper everyone else was looking at. Kurama and I sat on the couch; well actually I sat on the arm of the couch.

Botan, Shizuru and Keiko, all whom arrived the day before, also looked at the paper on the table. As I looked closer, my eyes widened; our team had to fight four rounds in a row! Although I looked steamed, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, the others were stunned. How could our team take on four teams in a row? The realization hit me; they wanted to get rid of the team! Now I knew what Kurama was talking about and he wasn't kidding. This was going to be a LONG week.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes:

/1/ The seven deaths Andrea was talking about were the five from today, and Roto and Zeru's deaths from the day before.

Cece: Well, I managed the fight part a little.

Yusuke: That's because Andrea and Kurama were up kinda high.

Kurama: But they were still able to see what happened.

Cece: Anyway, review here.


End file.
